Herói de um Coração
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Por que o seu herói era um homem de grande coração que conseguia ver a beleza de uma alma apenas por conhecê-la ? Por que o seu herói era tão tímido e corava apenas por ela aproximar-se dele ? Só por dar-lhe um beijinho na bochecha ? Pela simples razão de que esse herói foi capaz de dar sentido à humanidade que ela havia escondido. - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball Z, bem como seus respectivos personagens, não me pertence, e sim a Aira Toriyama. Posto esta fic apenas por diversão e entretenimento, e sem nenhuma intenção de lucrar algo com isso.

**N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Héroe de um Corazón", de Silvin Lewis Dragneel. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

**HERÓI DE UM CORAÇÃO**

O que era um herói ? Que significado tinha essa palavra ? Talvez aquele tipo de pessoa que chegava quando todos estavam à beira da morte, entrava com uma magnífica pose e derrotava o vilão com menos de dois golpes ? Aquele que tinha uma força absoluta e no qual todos depositavam as suas esperanças na sua chegada ? Aquele sem o qual todos estariam perdidos, que, sem ele, perdiam a esperança e a vontade de viver ? Isso era um herói ? Bem, isso poderia ser um herói. Se perguntassem, todos, ou pelo menos a maioria, iriam responder desse modo. Mas por que, para ela, isso não era um herói ? Por que o seu herói era um homem de grande coração que conseguia ver a beleza de uma alma apenas por conhecê-la ? Por que o seu herói era tão tímido e corava apenas por ela aproximar-se dele ? Só por dar-lhe um beijinho na bochecha ? Pela simples razão de que esse herói foi capaz de dar sentido à humanidade que ela havia escondido, porque esse herói salvou-a de si mesma, salvou o seu coração das trevas que a aguardavam.

Isso era um herói, para ela.

Como ela poderia começar a contar ? Por onde começar ? Porque não foi só uma vez que ele a salvou. Quantas vezes ? Duas ? Quatro ? Até a conta ela já tinha perdido.

Era difícil se lembrar, ele a salvara de si mesma, das pessoas, até mesmo de indivíduos mais poderosos do que ele ! Como esquecer de Cell ? Com relação àquele monstro, ela sentiu tanto medo, tanto temor, tanto terror. Com aquele monstro, ela deixou de sentir o quão poderosa era, e sentiu-se tão fraca, tão frágil quanto uma humana.

Ela não lembrava muito de quando era humana, quando seu corpo ainda não tinha sido corrompido pelo mal; só lembrava-se de coisas que aconteceram depois: o segundo despertar, a morte de Gero, a batalha contra os guerreiros. Lembrava-se muito bem de quando a porta do laboratório explodira, mostrando cinco guerreiros que planejavam destruí-los, sem imaginar o quão enganados eles estavam.

O primeiro a notá-lo foi o seu irmão, vê-lo tremendo atrás do grandalhão era engraçado. Quanto ele media ? 1,50 m ? 1,40 m ? Ele poderia se esconder atrás de uma pedra com extrema facilidade ! Baixinho, trêmulo, com grandes olhos negros; parecia um filhote com medo de ir ao veterinário.

O beijo tinha sido impulsivo, sem pensar. Vê-lo tremendo, tentando fazê-los extrair a pouca humanidade que lhes restava em seus corações de metal, lhe parecera patético, e ela quis derrubá-lo com um indício de flerte, talvez, se ainda lhe restasse algo humano.

Ela sempre se perguntou porque ele evitou destruí-la, ele teve a oportunidade de fazê-lo, poderia tê-la desligado e deixado-a como uma boneca inutilizável que seria fácil de destruir. Isso chamou-lhe a atenção, e repetiu-se todas as noites após o desastre.

Mas não foi apenas a destruição do controle remoto, também os momentos em que ele a protegeu como se ela fosse fraca, e não ele, definitivamente ele tinha uma coragem que excedia os limites da razão. Kuririn sabia que Cell era muito mais poderoso do que ele, mas mesmo assim ele a protegeu independentemente de todo o dano recebido, ele a protegeu até depois de ela ser absorvida. Mesmo depois de ser expelida, de tornar-se vômito de monstro, sem repugnância, ele pegou-a e defendeu-a dos seus próprios companheiros, que pretendiam destruí-la. E por quê ? Porque o seu coração já estava perdido.

E, mesmo depois de tudo isso, depois de tê-la defendido, resgatado e, contrariando todos os seus companheiros, levando-a a um lugar sagrado, gritando-lhe o quanto ele era idiota e que não ia agradecê-lo por nada. Mesmo depois do seu desejo e da declaração de amor, ela voltou a partir e gritou com ele novamente. Mas sentia raiva ! Seu orgulho não lhe permitia agradecer pelas coisas que ele tinha feito, porque sabia que ele ia esperar algo em troca. Ele era um homem ! Todos queriam algo em troca ! Esse era um desagradável preço a pagar pelo seu bonito rosto. Ela tinha certeza absoluta disso. No entanto, depois de todos esses pensamentos envolvendo-lhe a mente, seu corpo parou e ela olhou para ele, notando o quão deprimido ele estava.

\- A gente se vê - disse ela, e saiu voando. A gente se vê ? A gente se vê ?! No que ela estava pensando ? Ela nunca mais o veria ! Iria recomeçar do zero !

Como ela estava enganada...

Ela tentou, com toda a sua alma, esquecê-lo e esquecer dos eventos da batalha contra Cell, mas era impossível; ela fechava os olhos e sentia que estava sendo absorvida novamente, voava e sentia como e estivessem seguindo-a. O pior de tudo ? Em cada cena, lá estava ele, tentando salvá-la como se ela fosse uma donzela em perigo, e fracassando na tentativa. Pelo menos fracassava e não a deixava tão mal. Os pensamentos sobre o pequeno guerreiro tornaram-se tão sucessivos que passaram a ser irritantes; ela encontrava-se com o irmão, o guerreiro seguia-a em sua mente; se ia morar na floresta com o seu irmão gêmeo, o guerreiro ainda estava ali, ela realmente tinha começado a odiá-lo. Não sabia o que fazer ! Ela ia se desesperar se continuasse assim !

Ela decidiu acabar com isso de uma vez por todas , e começou a passar pela casa rosada da ilha. Ela fazia isso todos os dias, podia sentir o" ki" dele. Como ela não tinha "ki", era impossível que ele a encontrasse. Tomara muitas precauções ! Distância era fundamental ! Assim , toda vez que ficava sobre a casa, tomava a prudente distância de 100 metros, e mesmo assim ela achava que era muito pouca.

Um dia, ela conseguiu vê-lo flutuando sobre o enorme mar azul e teve que se esconder entre as nuvens para evitar ser vista.

Sua rotina continuou por quase duas semanas, tanto que chegou um momento em que ela se acostumou e parou de se importar se ele sentia o seu "ki", grande equívoco.

Aquele dia estava ensolarado e ela encontrava-se sobre a casinha cor-de-rosa. Não se importava se sentia o seu "ki" ou não, ela apenas olhava para tudo.

\- Você costuma vir com freqüência ? - ela ouviu às suas costas e ficou paralisada, virou-se totalmente corada e viu Kuririn, que tinha as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos e voava à sua altura.

\- Não... - ela respondeu imediatamente, cruzando os braços e olhando em outra direção, para não fazer contato visual. Por Kami ! Por que ele tinha de aparecer naquele momento ? Será que o garotinho esverdeado que eles tinham como Deus estava contra ela ? Tinha vontade de agarrá-lo pelos ombros e sacudi-lo ! Para ver se assim ele parava de ocupar-lhe os pensamentos, por mais ilógico que isso parecesse.

\- Sério ? - o guerreiro levantou uma sobrancelha - Você quer descer pra beber alguma coisa ? Este Sol está muito intenso, talvez você até sinta vontade de se refrescar no mar.

Ao ver-se descoberta, a andróide desceu lentamente. Ela começou a pensar que, se matasse o guerreiro agora, para encobrir a sua vergonha, ninguém iria perceber, ou, bem, talvez sim... tsc, o velho e o porco lá embaixo complicavam as coisas... talvez ela também tivesse que matá-los...

\- Limonada ? - ela não percebera que já tinha pousado. Olhou para Kuririn e o viu sorrindo, oferecendo-lhe um copo de limonada que ela aceitou. O guerreiro entrou na casinha e ela tirou os sapatos, enterrando os pés na areia. Ela suspirou, definitivamente não era um mau lugar para se viver.

Quanto tempo ela tinha passado indo formalmente à Kame House ? Sem esconder-se entre as nuvens para evitar uma vergonha que, naquele momento, parecia muito absurda. Sim, definitivamente era absurda. Um ano já tinha se passado, e esse tempo foi o bastante para fazer amizade com o homem. Em nenhum momento ele tentou passar do ponto, pelo contrário, ele enrubescia pelo simples fato dela se aproximar, e, embora não lhe dissesse nem demonstrasse, ela gostava, isso a fazia sentir que tinha o domínio.

Uma pergunta sempre esteve na sua mente: por que ele não a destruiu quando teve a oportunidade ? Por que a deixou viver, sabendo que o seu mundo estaria em perigo ? A princípio, ela pensou que Kuririn queria algo em troca, mas, conhecendo-o melhor, ela percebeu que o pequeno guerreiro tinha um coração imenso. O que ele podia ver naquela máquina ?

Era normal eles sentarem-se juntos para assistir ao pôs do sol na casinha cor-de-rosa. 18 não negaria, ela amava os crepúsculos, ver o Sol ser consumido no horizonte, co céu tornar-se cor-de-rosa e alaranjado. Essas eram cores que a acalmavam, faziam-na sentir paz e tranqüilidade, como se fosse uma humana normal, uma humana frágil que não sabia nada a respeito das coisas estranhas que aconteciam.

De repente, a pergunta surgiu em sua garganta e subiu-lhe até os lábios.

\- Por quê ? - ela perguntou. Ele sentiu-se confuso - Por que você destruiu o controle remoto ? E não apenas isso, mas você decidiu me proteger arriscando a sua vida, como se eu não fosse um pedaço de metal, um dispositivo corrompido pelo ódio de uma vingança sem sentido - ela percebeu que ele estava nervoso, juntava os dedos como se estivesse pensando bem na resposta.

\- Você não tinha culpa. Gero construiu-os contra as suas vontades; se não fosse por ele, você estaria vivendo uma vida normal com o seu irmão.

\- Ser normal é exagero - disse ela, e ouviu-o rir - Não importa se fomos vítimas de Gero, nós já estávamos corrompidos; nós não tínhamos humanidade, corrigindo, nós não temos humanidade.

\- Claro que têm. Eu vi quando estava hesitando ao destruí-la, o beijo...

\- Eu só estava zombando de você - ela interrompeu-o - Foi tão engraçado vê-lo tremendo, que eu achei que um beijo o consolaria.

\- Não foi apenas o beijo. Quando eu ia destruí-la, percebi a forma como você protegia o Andróide 16, quando Cell nos encontrou, quando ele lhe dizia para fugir, e você não queria ir embora sem ele... eu lhe percebi humana, você não deixaria um amigo partir. Isso confirma a razão pela qual eu destruí o controle.

\- Você se arriscou demais, você é um tolo - ele ficou calado, vendo o Sol desaparecer no horizonte e algumas estrelas começarem a surgir. 18 franziu o cenho. Não saberia dizer o que a incentivou, ela apenas o fez: deu-lhe outro beijo na bochecha. Ela o viu se virar, olhando-a totalmente surpreso e ela, totalmente corada, desviou-se do olhar.

\- Esse também foi de consolação - disse ela, e levantou-se, sacudindo um pó inexistente - Tenho que ir.

E simplesmente levantou vôo, deixando um Kuririn totalmente enrubescido para trás.

As idas à ilha tornaram-se cada vez mais comuns, tanto que o porco e o velho já não tinham mais medo dela - convém dizer que um dia ela quase matou o velho por ele ter tentado tocá-la, mas o que ele estava pensando ? Tinha de admitir, ela se divertia na companhia de Kuririn. Eles não se limitavam a ficarem apenas na ilha, às vezes jantavam juntos ou saíam para assistir um filme - cabe enfatizar, como amigos.

Uma noite, eles iam sair, mas uma tempestade chegou à ilha. Eles já estavam se vendo e saindo como amigos há mais de um ano. Estavam a sós, já que os outros dois moradores da casa tinha ido à cidade para trazer suprimentos.

Timidamente, Kuririn sugeriu fazer uma espécie de noite do pijama no seu quarto. A andróide, não vendo malícia na proposta, aceitou. O que de mau poderia acontecer ? Eles subiram até o quarto e Kuririn empurrou a cama até grudá-la à parede e, deixando um grande espaço no centro do quarto, eles estenderam um cobertor e sentaram-se para ver TV, uma vez que o guerreiro tinha passado a TV da sala para o quarto, para dar mais a aparência de um cinema.

O filme foi tedioso, mas não o momento. O guerreiro contou-lhe muitas coisas que aconteciam no seu círculo de amigos, de como estava crescendo o bebê que Goku tinha deixado antes de morrer e outras coisas com as quais ela não se importava muito, mas ouvia por simples prazer. Ela não percebeu quando eles se deixaram levar e deitaram-se no cobertor, deixando o filme de lado e conversando; ela lhe contou muitas coisas que aconteceram onde ela morava com o irmão e estabeleceu uma conversa interessante com ele. Logo o sono consumiu o humano, e ela pôde contemplá-lo: baixinho, rosto redondo, poucos cabelos negros que surgiam-lhe na cabeça e sem nariz; ela lembrou-se de seus olhos, pequenos pontos negros que demonstravam qualquer uma de suas reações e brilhavam com cada momento de felicidade.

Logo o sono a dominou; ela não costumava dormir com freqüência, não precisava, mas naquela noite, sim. Então ela só deslizou na calmaria do sono.

Sentiu os braços dele circundando-lhe a cintura e ela circundando os seus em um corpo menor, um rosto enterrou-se entre os seus seios. Ela arregalou os olhos e imediatamente percebeu que não só tinha dormido com Kuririn como também eles dormiam abraçados. Ela soltou-se, não se importando se o humano ia acordar, mas ficou aliviada quando isso não aconteceu. Ela abriu a janela do quarto e saiu voando.

Estava envergonhada pelo que tinha acontecido, e, em pleno vôo, encontrou-se com o seu irmão.

\- Ora, ora, irmãzinha. Então você estava se encontrando com o careca ?

\- Cale a boca - disse ela - Vamos para casa - eles deviam ter ido embora imediatamente, deviam ter voado a toda velocidade, mas 17 sabia ser irritante e sabia como tirar a irmã do sério. A andróide estava bastante distraída enquanto voava, tanto que não sentiu o "ki", mas 17 o sentiu. Não o viu até ele estar bem atrás deles.

\- Olá, 18 ! - a andróide fixou os seus olhos azuis no pequeno guerreiro que estava atrás deles. Ela não sabia em que momento, mas o seu corpo tomou impulso. Em um instante, tinha saído do lado do irmão para voar sobre as nuvens, e, pode-se afirmar, estava completamente vermelha. Ela segurou as bochechas.

\- Maldição - ela sussurrou - Parem de corar, isso me faz parecer tão fraca.

\- Você parece uma garotinha, 18 - disse o seu irmão, que a alcançou - Você tem 20 anos, e o vê há dois anos. E você fica chocada porque dormiram juntos ?

A andróide arregalou os olhos.

\- Ele te contou ?

\- Um pouco, ele está bastante confuso. Por isso, eu sugiro que você desça e converse com ele - e simplesmente voou para longe dela. A andróide desceu lentamente e aproximou-se do guerreiro, que ainda levitava esperando-a. Ficaram frente a frente, à mesma altura.

\- 18...

\- Não aconteceu nada, está bem ?

\- Era isso o que eu ia perguntar. O que aconteceu ? Eu notei quando você saiu do quarto, mas não sei porque.

\- Você estava com o rosto enterrado em meus seios, pervertido ! - o guerreiro corou violentamente e começou a gaguejar. Para ela, parecia meigo vê-lo assim, todo corado, e isso a fez sorrir. Não soube o que a impulsionou, odiava os momentos em que o seu corpo se movia por conta própria, ela só o segurou pelos dois lados do rosto e deu-lhe um longo beijo nos lábios. Kuririn demorou um pouco a corresponder devido à surpresa, mas definitivamente se sentiu bem ao fazê-lo.

Esse beijo foi o início do relacionamento, que foi meio que formalizado com a sua apresentação no grupo de amigos do guerreiro. A princípio, todos ficaram um pouco alarmados, mas, vendo o sorriso de felicidade do amigo, eles souberam que não havia nada de errado. Eles confiavam nele.

Eles demoraram dois anos em seu louco relacionamento, o qual se baseava, a princípio, em beijos escondidos e carícias. Apenas oito meses após iniciá-lo, eles passaram para o próximo estágio. Deixaram-se levar pelo momento de paixão, e logo as roupas começaram a atrapalhá-los... e podem imaginar como tudo acabou.

Como explicar o que ela sentiu ao saber que estava grávida ? A princípio, ela nem acreditava que isso fosse possível.

Todo começou com os enjôos, eram tão insuportáveis que não dava para conviver com eles. A todo instante eles vinham, e ela raramente vomitava, já que, como andróide, ela não comia, e não tinha nada a expelir.

Uma vez, quando ela fazia compras, o enjôo foi tão intenso que ela caiu no chão segurando as mãos. Algumas pessoas tentaram ajudar, mas ela não deixou. Correu o mais rápido que pôde até um banheiro e vomitou o que tinha comido naquela manhã, que dia para ter um desejo inexplicável de comer torta de chocolate.

\- Você está bem, querida ? - ela ouviu uma mulher que entrara no banheiro, devia ser uma das que tinham tentado ajudá-la.

\- Eu pareço estar bem ? - ela respondeu.

\- Tudo bem, me desculpe. Foi uma pergunta estúpida.

\- Muito estúpida.

\- Desde quando você está assim ? - 18 revirou os olhos. Os humanos não entendiam o desprezo ?

\- Há algumas semanas.

\- Você já fez um teste de gravidez ?

\- Como ?

\- Esses são sintomas de gravidez, embora eu também possa estar enganada.

\- Espero que esteja.

\- Bem, sim. Espero que você melhore, querida - 18 resmungou, ela odiava quando os humanos tentavam se tratar bem, como se eles não fossem as pessoas mais traiçoeiras do mundo, que seriam capazes de apunhalar um amigo pelas costas. Mas o que estava dizendo ? Ela era um monstro que estava se deitando com um desses humanos que tanto dizia desprezar ! Chegou a sentir nojo de si mesma.

Assim que saiu da loja, ela foi a uma farmácia e comprou o famoso "teste de gravidez". Sabia o que era, mas não sabia que podiam descobrir isso tão facilmente. Mas o que ela estava pensando ? Ela não estava grávida ! Não queria estar grávida ! Já não bastavam as mudanças que Gero tinha feito no seu corpo ? No entanto, algo lhe dizia para fazer o teste. Então, simplesmente entrou no banheiro de um shopping center.

Quando o teste deu positivo, 18 atirou-o longe, como se fosse perigoso. Tapou a boca com as mãos e deixou-se cair no chão. Sentou-se com as pernas junto ao peito e o rosto enterrado entre elas. Ela tentou não chorar, ela era uma andróide, um monstro criado com desejos e objetivos de vingança. Como pôde se envolver com um humano ? Com aquele humano. Por que se deixou dominar pelo maldito poder que eles possuíam ? Por quê ? Por quê ? Como ela pôde ter engravidado ? Ela não era um robô ? Ou pelo menos parcialmente ? Não podia ter o bebê ! Não podia ! Não podia !

Ela levantou-se imediatamente, saiu correndo do shopping center e, sem se importar com os olhares, voou para a Capital do Oeste. Só havia uma pessoa que podia acabar com aquilo.

Assim que chegou à Corporação Cápsula, ela tocou a campainha; um garoto de uns cinco anos abriu a porta.

\- Você está procurando a minha mãe ? - perguntou o pequenino.

\- Sim - disse a andróide. O garoto assentiu e gritou pela mãe, a mulher de cabelos azuis não demorou a chegar.

\- 18, ora, ora, que surpresa - disse a mulher, com um sorriso.

\- Tire-o de mim - disse ela, apertando o ventre.

\- O quê ?

\- Tire esta criatura de mim - Bulma imediatamente compreendeu.

\- Você está grávida ?

\- Tire esta coisa do meu corpo ! - os olhos azuis da andróide estavam brilhando com lágrimas que ela não queria deixar escapar.

\- 18, acalme-se, está bem ? Essas coisas não se dizem levianamente, você precisa se acalmar.

\- Eu não preciso me acalmar ! Preciso desta coisa fora do meu corpo ! - a mulher de cabelos azuis levou-a para dentro e deixou-a em seu laboratório, saiu e não demorou a voltar - O que você está esperando ? Tire-o !

\- Não vou fazer nada até você se acalmar. Este bebê não é apenas seu, você não pode decidir isso sozinha - a andróide resmungou e cruzou os braços, irritada. A porta do laboratório abriu-se subitamente e Kuririn entrou.

\- O que há, Bulma ? - ela apontou com a cabeça para a andróide.

\- A sua linda namorada tem algo a lhe dizer. Eu vou deixá-los a sós, por favor, não destruam o laboratório - e saiu. Kuririn sentou-se ao lado da andróide, ela desviou os olhos.

\- Há algo errado ? - os lábios da loira tremeram, e seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas.

\- Eu tenho uma coisa dentro de mim, e quero que a removam.

\- O quê ? - ele pensou por um minuto... dois... depois arregalou os olhos e eles encheram-se de lágrimas - Você está grávida ? - ela franziu o cenho, e o guerreiro sentiu a felicidade preencher-lhe o peito - Do que você tem medo ?

\- De tudo - ela confessou, e sentiu-se estranha ao falar em voz alta. Porque sim, ela tinha medo, estava morrendo de medo - Medo de que seja um monstro. Medo de que, se não for, seja tão frágil quanto os humanos, porque é um deles, e eu possa machucá-lo. Medo de que tenha pavor de mim quando crescer.

\- Ele não é um monstro. É um bebê, fruto daquilo que nós temos, o nosso amor - ele enrubesceu - Eu acho que você será uma grande mãe. Quer saber a verdade ? Eu também estou apavorado... mas a felicidade de ter uma família, e ainda mais se for com você, me acalma - os olhos azuis da andróide brilharam e ela suspirou.

\- Está bem, eu vou tê-lo. Mas não prometo que serei uma mãe exemplar - o humano deu um brilhante sorriso e tomou a iniciativa de beijá-la. Ela se submergiu no beijo, sentindo paz interior.

Foi difícil, ela não negava; houve momentos de ansiedade e de depressão. Momentos em que só o que ela queria era acabar com tudo, que tirassem o bebê de dentro de si. Mas a constante companhia e o apoio de Kuririn a acalmavam. Cabe destacar que o acompanhamento feminino de Chichi e de Bulma também a ajudou.

Quando o seu bebê nasceu: uma linda garotinha de cabelos loiros, pele branca e quase sem nariz, sua vida mudou radicalmente para conectar-se com aquela criaturinha, que, de repente, preenchia o seu peito de calor, algo que os humanos chamavam de amor.

* * *

\- Senhorita 18 ? - a andróide deixou os seus pensamentos e olhou para o garotinho esverdeado que acabara de fazer uma pergunta que ela não tinha ouvido.

\- Sim ? - ela apertou o buquê de flores.

\- Eu perguntei: você aceita o sr. Kuririn como seu marido ? Para amá-lo a apoiá-lo nos bons e nos maus momentos ?

\- Aceito - ela disse, olhando para o futuro marido com um sorriso. A garotinha de cinco anos com tranças loiras ofereceu-lhe o anel. 18 pegou-o e colocou-o no dedo do seu marido.

Às vezes ela se perguntava se o destino tinha algum tipo de propósito. Se não tivesse sido transformada em andróide, onde estaria agora ? Seria feliz com uma vida humana ? Tão feliz quanto era naquele momento ? A vida muitas vezes podia ser uma cadela, mas às vezes as coisas aconteciam porque era necessário. Se continuasse sendo humana, se não tivesse conhecido o seu herói, a pessoa que a fazia sorrir e corar mesmo que ela não quisesse; se não se tornasse uma andróide, não teria a quem olhar com ternura quando estivessem a sós, não teria com quem se preocupar e a quem amar. Não teria alguém que lhe mostrasse a beleza da vida, e que lhe desse uma família.

Kuririn levitou para ficar à sua altura, e eles beijaram-se longamente nos lábios. Os aplausos das pessoas ali presentes fizeram com que eles se separassem e sorrissem. Marron esticou as suas mãozinhas e 18 a segurou, a pequenina abraçou os seus pais.

Vendo tudo isso, tudo o que tinha, ela reconheceu que ser salva tinha valido a pena.

* * *

**N/A: **Esta oneshot é para um concurso de um evento de anime em minha cidade. Pessoalmente, posso dizer que eu amei escrever esta oneshot. Acho que foi uma das mais belas que eu já escrevi ! E, como este concurso é um pouco maior, a competição vai ser um pouco mais difícil.

Espero que vocês tenham gostado, e eu gostaria que me deixassem reviews dizendo o que vocês acharam.

* * *

**N/T 2:** Bem, e aqui está mais uma tradução, a minha quinta tradução do fandom de Dragon Ball Z, e a primeira com o ship Kuririn/Andróide nº 18. Foi uma fic da qual eu gostei muito, aliás. E eu espero que vocês também gostem.

E, se gostarem... reviews, pode ser?


End file.
